My Baby
by HighOnGrey's
Summary: Meredith had a daughter when she was 16, now karma's coming back to bite her. Cowritten by my bestfriend TheAmishCavemon
1. Chapter 1

_Meredith's POV_

_Flashback_

"Meredith, you can do it, just push!" said the doctor calmly. I screamed louder then I've ever screamed before in my life. "You're doing good, just a little bit harder now. I can even see the head! Full of beautiful blonde hair." I gave it one last push hoping it would be over. The next thing I know, the nurses were holding my baby up to my eyes. I adored my baby girl, I would name her Julia, but I knew I wouldn't be able to support her because I was only sixteen years old. I would call the adoption agency in the morning.

_End of Flashback_

That was a day I could never forget. The day that Julia was born. I always think about her and wonder if she's happy. I know that whoever adopted her loved her very much, but so did I. She was my daughter, how could I not. When she was born, she looked exactly like me. I could never forget her beautiful hazel eyes, and now there they were in front of me. "Oh my god" I mutter. Then, a tall leggy red-head walks in, holding my baby's hand. All of a sudden I hear Julia exclaim "Daddy!" and come running towards Derek. She hugs him and he hugs her back. "What?" I say totally confused. Then the red-head walks up and says "Hi, my name is Addison Shepherd, and you must be the woman that's screwing my husband."

The word husband made me feel like I was gonna throw up. And I did. Right on Addison's black Gucci skirt. I was so embarrassed. "I-I'm So-orry!" I stuttered nervously. Then I sprinted to the on call room, and started to bawl. I find out that my boyfriend is married, and see my daughter in the first time in 10 years! That's pretty damn traumatic. Then a minute later, Derek bursts in and says, "Meredith, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I was going to tonight." "You know, when you should of told me? The night I met you at the bar!" I screamed angrily. "I know how you feel, and I'm sorry." He said. "No! You don't! If you did know how I felt, you would know that I'm this close to beating you to a pulp with my tiny ineffectual fists!" I screeched again. I calmed down after a couple of minutes and I finally asked, "What is your daughters name?" "Julia," he replied, "Her biological mother named her that, but I adopted her before I married Addison, so legally she's MY daughter. But she hates Addison, she just has absolutely nothing in nwith her, I feel so bad leaving Julia with her." "Then why did you?" I asked annoyed. "Why do you even care?" he asked "Cause she's my freakin daughter!" Then I run out before he can say a word.


	2. Chapter 2

_Derek's POV_

There was always something about Meredith that was so familiar. Those beautiful hazel eyes just makes me feel at home. She completes who I am, without her I wouldn't' be able to breathe. She wasn't revenge, she was a breathe of fresh air, and I do really love her.

But I can't understand what the hell she was talking about, when she said, "She's my freakin daughter!" Unless she meant that she was Julia's mother... Oh My God! Those beautiful hazel eyes. The brownish blonde hair. They're all Julia's! Meredith is Julia's biological mother!

_Addison's POV_

Shit, my Gucci skirt! I came here to get my husband, and I got his mistresses barf all over me. I'm in this bathroom and this stuff won't come out. I can't even curse because Julia is right next to me. She wanted to go see her dad, so I let her leave.

_Meredith's POV_

I was running down the hallway in a panic. Had I really just said that? I guess with all of this stress, I felt like I just had to say it. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was heading. All of a sudden, I run into a small blonde girl running in the opposite direction of me. Our eyes locked and I realized it was Julia. I broke the silence by saying "Oh gosh, I'm sorry," in a very flustered manner. "Oh no it was my fault." She replied. That was the first thing my daughter has ever said to me. It was only natural for me to cry. So I started to bawl. In the middle of the hospital lobby. Everyone was staring at me on the floor. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" questioned Julia. "No, I'm fine." I answered shakily trying to wipe away my tears.

Then Derek bursts in looking shocked at this sight. "Meredith, Julia!" he shouted. Then he runs up gathering Julia in his arms. Then he breaks their embrace and asks trying to be calm, "Is this, is this true?" "Was what true?" "The fact that you're her mother." My face flushed to a shade of crimson and I shushed him in efforts to make him quiet. Julia pops up curiously and asks, "Who's mother?" "Julia, stay out of this," Derek commands. "Are you mad at me because of this or something?!" I exclaim. "The fact that you have a FUCKIN' DAUGHTER! You should of told me!" Everything then grew dead silent. "YOU should of told ME, what the hell are you talking about? You have a tall fuckin' wife that looks like a model, and a child." I said in a deathly cold tone, "YOU should have told ME."


	3. Unanswered Questions

Sorry my friend and I haven't updated in a while. My internet died. I'll try to make this chapter longer than the others. Enjoy, and REVIEW!!!

Addison's POV

I watch as Meredith runs away from my angry husband. Why the hell does he look so angry and confused? I clear my throat loudly to get his attention, and walk over to him. I'm gonna get some answers.

Derek's POV

Oh shit! I hear the clack of Addison's 5 inch heels, then I look up to see her satanic glare. Now I have Meredith _and_ Addison mad at me. I must be bad with the ladies, most especially ladies that can beat me up. In this moment, I fear for my life.

"Derek honey," she says in a falsely sweet, yet intimidating voice. "Yes Addison?" I ask reluctantly. "Who is Meredith's daughter?" she asks in the same tone as earlier. Shit. She heard us fighting. Now that I think of it, half of the hospital heard us fighting. "No one." "You're a bad liar, so tell me the truth or shut up." Now, she sounds pissed, I'll have to tell her the truth. "Julia."

Addison's POV

"Oh my god," I say, not believing it. I don't know exactly what I feel like. It makes sense that he would fall for Julia's mother, since he loves Julia so much. There's only one way I can relieve this feeling. Alcohol or surgery. Right now I think the best choice is the latter. Thank god I have a C section in 15 minutes. "Surgery, got to go," I say hastily. I walk away to the locker room to get changed into scrubs. I don't want to get more crap on the Gucci skirt!

Meredith's POV

Bailey's on a warpath, so I'm scared to answer my page. But I have to anyway. I walk up to the nurses station where Bailey is standing and ask for my assignment. "Dr. Montgomery Shepherd needs you in OR 2 for a C section." I stand there looking at her blankly. Bailey asks, "Are you deaf or just retarded?" I quickly scramble to OR 2 in dread for a surgery. I enter the OR and see gleaming red hair. Addison. "Hello Dr. Grey." her voice rings out… SHIT, this is gonna be a hell of a long surgery.

Addison's POV

Oh god, this is harder than I thought it would be. Being civil to the woman that has been sleeping with my husband. At least I don't actually have to be civil, people just have to _think_ I am being civil. If Derek won't give me answers, I'm sure I'll be able to squeeze them out of this bitch. The OR was silent, but I would change that. About five minutes into surgery I asked "So, sleeping with my husband wasn't enough for you? You had to go be the mother of Julia?" I see Meredith breathing harder. She's nervous. She'll blurt out my answers soon. "Derek is married, and you were stupid enough to sleep with him," I see her breathing even harder, " He already has what he needs." She looks dizzy now. She'll give in soon, I just know it. "I…I…" I hear her say. Before she can finish I hear a loud crash, and turn to see my husband's dirty mistress lying motionless on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Addison's POV

I start yelling at all the nurses to get a gurney. I don't know what could possibly be wrong with her? She was fine a second ago! "Page the on-call interns, NOW! And have them take her to an exam room!" I command. Instantly I see an Asian intern with unruly black hair walk in. "Yes McBitch?" she asks rudely. "Excuse Me?" I ask in an offended tone. All of the sudden I see her eyes roll over to Meredith's still body. Then she freezes. "Meredith," she whispers. After a brief moment, the young intern hastily bursts into action. She commands the nurses to run blood tests. Then I see a flash of her hair and she's gone. I have to go complete the surgery, then I'll have to do the dreadful task of informing Derek.

Christina's POV

I'm crying. I never cry. It must be my damn hormones. What if Meredith dies just like one of our patients? How will I have a baby without my person! I stand sobbing in the on-call room for about 20 minutes, then Burke walks in.

"Christina? Why are you crying? Someone told me to give these to you." He says handing blood tests to me.

"They-They're Meredith's," I say my voice quavering.

"Meredith Grey?"

"Yeaa" I say nodding.

"What's wrong with her? Is she sick?" he asks.

"No, they're just giving me blood tests for fun!" I say tartly "Duhh, she's sick, she passed out during surgery with McWife."

"Who's McWife?" he asks

"You don't ever get gossip, do you?" I ask. "Shepherd apparently has a wife,_ and_ a daughter!"

"And I'm, I'm, Never mind." I said hastily.

"You're what Christina?" he questioned.

"I said never mind, and YOU fuckin' knocked me up! Are you _happy_ now?" I shouted ferociously.

It takes about a minute for his brain to register what I just said, then a huge grin spread across his face. "I love you Christina Yang. Will you marry me?"

"Ummmm…? Is this a trick question?" I ask joking. "Seriously? You want to marry _me_?"

"Yes, Christina Yang."

"Hell Yeah! Let's go to Las Vegas baby! But damn-it, I can't drink!"

We start running down the hall to the chief's office to tell him we need some time off when I remember that my person is lying in a hospital bed and could be dying.

"Burke…" I say "We can't get married now. Meredith is sick. Really sick. I need to be with my person right now."

"Oh my god, I didn't even think of that. We shouldn't get married right now. You are right. Go be with your person." Burke tells me.

I run down the hallway searching for Meredith's room. Then, I finally came upon it. I open the door afraid of what I will see. I look around and see McWife's gorgeous red hair.

"You're her doctor?" I ask her in a rude tone.

"Oh look who finally got here with her blood results." She says coolly as she snatches Meredith's test from my hand. She opens them abruptly and looks immediately shocked at what she sees.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask in fret letting down my tough exterior. As I go on my tippy- toes to look over her broad shoulders.

She drops her papers in shock, "She's pregnant." Addison claims.

All I could think of was how damn pissed Bailey would be when she finds out that **2** of _her_ interns are pregnant! SHIT!

_We are SOOOO sorry we didn't post in like a month, my computer had to go to the shop cause it got all screwy, I promise that that won't happen again. _

_Please comment so we know what to improve on….._


End file.
